Magic Detox
by Vampire2016
Summary: Bonnie is taken on a trip by Damon, to help her cleanse her magic of darkness. Follow Bonnie as she interacts with her ancestors to cleanse her magic. Sequel to Kids, Toy Clowns and Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is first chapter of Magic Detox, a couple people asked me to write a sequel to Kids, Toy Clowns and Vampires. So i did. I am also thinking about doing a Sleepover at the original mansion sequel as well. So if you are a fan of that story as well keep a look out for that, I am in the process of thinking about what would happen in it. So any ideas don't be afraid to share, I will also gladdly accept idea's for any of my stories as well.**

Step one: Seclusion

Damon walked around the living room of the boarding house making sure that he had everything on his list that he and Bonnie would need on the magic detox camping trip. Bonnie was currently at her house with the girls, packing her bag. They went with her to make sure she didn't pack anything that had to do with magic. The rest of the guys were helping him get things such as food and stuff around so that they shouldn't have to leave for about three to five days.

"Ok, we packed you a small cooler of blood bags, if you have to you will do fine with one or two animals. Snack foods for bonnie when she gets the munchies. Basic camping breakfast foods, and some bread and some fruits and vegetables." Stefan said as he walked into the room with a cooler followed by Klaus who had the small one.

"Thanks brother, Klaus. Let's pack this up and then all's I have to do is wait for the girls to get back and we can be on our way." Damon said grabbing bags and leading the way to the SUV Elena was letting Bonnie and him borrow.

Twenty minutes later the SUV was packed and the girls were pulling into the driveway with Bonnies two small bags. Once those were added to the backseat of the vehicle, they said good bye and told them they should be back in about a week. The drive there made Damon kind of on edge, mainly due to the darkness of Bonnie's aura confined into the car. You could also add on Damon's aura making the car full of black and dark energy.

Neither talking on the way to their destination, only Bonnie not knowing the actual destination kept looking out the windows for any sign of where it was that they were going. After about an hours drive she gave up looking out the window and started playing some of the games she had downloaded to Damon's phone. Damon would glance at Bonnie ever so often, but never speak. He knew that Bonnie thought she didn't need this to cleanse her magic, but went along with it anyway.

Having been driving for an hour and a half, Damon saw a restroom sign and decided to break the silence, "Do you need to go to the bathroom? If so we can stop."

"No I'm fine, we can keep going unless you want to stop." Bonnie said not taking her eyes off of Damon's phone. So Damon kept driving for another thirty minutes before he pulled off the main road onto a dirt road, that about three miles back was a drive way. At the end of the driveway about a mile from the road, sat a small cabin.

"Who owns this?" Bonnie asked as they got out of the car and looked at the cabin.

"Zach's brother owns it, last time he was here was before he moved away fifteen years ago. He said I could use it, he for some reason always liked me more than Stefan." Damon said grabbing Bonnie's bag and his bag before walking to the door.

"So Zach preferred Stefan and his brother preferred you, makes sense I guess." Bonnie said as she followed him into the cabin looking around it and finding a small kitchen and living room; a small hallway and four doors down the hall. When Damon went back out to get the rest of the stuff she walked down the hall opening the doors as she went; first door on right was bathroom; on left was a bedroom; second on right was an office type room; second on the left was farther back almost to the back wall, it lead to a basement.

"You can go down if you want, the light switch is on the right hand side of the door." Damon said from the other end of the hallway looking at her.

Quietly flipping the light switch Bonnie slowly walked down the stairs, the basement floor was a deep lush red wood. The basement itself was as big as the entire upstairs had been. All around the room small exotic plants grew in pots and planters hanging from the ceiling. Candles scattered around the room sitting on tables and stools, some even on the floor. Stacks of books sat by a desk and also covered most of it. Magic charms hung from the ceiling and on the walls. Stepping closer you could see that the books that were stacked were actually spell books from all around the world.

"Damon, where did all of this come from?" Bonnie said taking a book and flipping through it.

"Some people don't enjoy their heritage as much as some. I keep it here in case they ever want it back, I've made a couple of witch friends over the span of my undead life. The family line ended with them and they wanted their craft to live on." Damon said walking down the stairs with a shrug.

"So for magic detox, you brought me to a place filled with magical items?" Bonnie asked looking up at him while giving him a look.

"Yes I did, starting tomorrow you shall talk to some dead witches. They went through some stuff with magic and can help you, who better to help you than your ancestors?" Damon said smirking at her as some of the amulets started to sway.


	2. Chapter 2

Step two Witches of the Past

Bonnie sat Indian style on the floor of the cabin basement. Damon was currently upstairs talking on the phone to Stefan to update him and the rest of her friends on how she was. It was their second day at the cabin, them waking up there at least. The day before bonnie had communicated with two very powerful witches, one being the original witch Esther; yes Klaus's mother. The second was her ancestress Ayana. Both talked her through many meditation techniques, these would help her to cleanse her aura of the darkness. Today she was sitting across from the spirit of Morgan le Fay; to say that she was having a fan girl moment would have to be an understatement of her life.

"Your teachers have taught you well. Now remember meditation every day, next step is control. The candle in front of you is not lit, I want you to light it. Without lighting any others, you may speak when doing this, by the end I do not want you to have to speak." Morgan le Fay's spirit said.

_"Lucem," _Bonnie chanted looking at the candle causing the wick to ignite, but so did half the candles around her. _"Spiritus."_ A slight draft of wind blew out all of the candles. Bonnie repeated this exercise twelve times before only lighting the one candle in front of her. After two hours of trying Bonnie was able to light the candle without saying anything.

Morgan had then decided that Bonnie needed to take a break, sending Bonnie upstairs to eat and drink something. When Bonnie had reached the top of the stairs she found Damon sitting at the small kitchen table reading a book and drinking blood from a coffee mug. He had placed a plate across from him with eggs and toast on it, next to the plate was a glass of orange juice. Not saying a word Bonnie took her seat and started eating, every now and then Damon would look up from his book to watch her eat for a second.

They continued in silence until Bonnie had finished and started back to the basement. Damon just took care of the dishes that had been used and watched Bonnie as she walked down the hall and to the basement door. Once she was out of his sight he got to work rearranging things in the small cabin, making sure things were neat and tidy.

Bonnie on the other hand continued her lessons with Morgan, they worked on channeling her powers to one thing and not letting it expand and control other things. She could light several candles, but only the ones she was told to all at the same time, instead of all of the candles lighting at once. By eight o'clock that night Bonnie could channel power to do a specific task instead of everything in her range doing it.

"You have done well child. But for we are just in a basement, tomorrow you will have someone far more recognizable to work with. As for today we are done, like I said we are just in a basement, go with your vampire outside breathe child." Morgan said before taking her leave and leaving Bonnie alone in the basement.

Smiling and proud of herself Bonnie made her way up the stairs and out of the basement. In the hall way her senses were attacked by the smell of food, she had been so focused she hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Walking down the hallway to the smell of food Bonnie stopped at the sight of Damon cooking at the stove with a towel slung over his shoulder. Biting her lip Bonnie watched as the vampire cooked and tasted his food, knowing full well he knew she was standing there. But she enjoyed watching the vampire; it relaxed her and made her happy that he didn't tense up when she walked into a room anymore. Her aura was no longer black and immensely huge, but instead a darker shade of its natural color.

Damon turned off the stove and pulled out plates and plated the food and placing it on the table with a smirk. Once he had turned around his eyes never strayed from Bonnie for longer than a second or two max. The table had already had two glasses of bourbon place at each seat. Bonnie sat down across from Damon still biting her lip as she looked at the food.

"I figured I would just give you your own glass of bourbon, you seem fond of stealing mine." Damon said making Bonnie smile as she started to eat.

They ate and flirted back and forth, the way they had before Bonnie had secretly started doing black magic. Because it was so late by midnight they both lay in bed, Damon asleep and Bonnie not being able to sleep. A quiet as she could Bonnie got out of the bed and walked to the front of the house. looking around to see what she could do her eyes landed on the front door. Looking back to make sure that Damon was still in the room she opened the door and went outside.

Wondering around the woods around the cabin Bonnie thought about everything that she had learned, what the spirits had said to her. She had never realized how powerful she really was until the spirits explained to her, she was more powerful than her ancestress Ayana. Lost in her thoughts Bonnie hadn't noticed that Damon was leaning against the cabin shirtless, watching her.

Walking up to a dying bush Bonnie waved her hand and it started to grow causing her to smile. Walking around she started to bring dying plants back to life as Damon and the spirits watched her with pride. As she brought the plants back her aura became brighter and brighter, she no longer would need the spirits help. They had given her the push she needed to help herself.

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, in all honesty I almost forgot about it. But here I have updated and I am telling you there will be one more chapter. I have not written it, please be kind and patient. I am very glad that those of you who have read it enjoyed it. Remember if you have any ideas for story's for Bamon just put them in a review or PM me. If I decided to do them, I will put who suggested it in the summary and in the story.**

**Thank you for reading, and I am still sorry.**


End file.
